Family Ties
by porchswingsmoker
Summary: Angela Shepard's life has always been filled with ups and downs. She can handle any hard times, and if she can't, that's what Tim is for. But when something unexpected happens, like a pregnancy scare, she may have taken all the wrong turns...
1. Chapter One

Before reading this chapter, please note that I claim none of these characters, or even a few traces of the storyline.

XxX

A cupboard?

A cupboard.

That was, obviously, the most logical thing that came into Angela Shepard's mind as she heard a car pull into the driveway. Not the closet ... not the bathroom ... hell, not even the goddamn side door to run for her life. Instead, she rammed herself into the cupboard under the kitchen sink and shut it behind her. There was no time left to move after she heard the front door open.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs, and she was biting her arm as hard as she could to keep quiet. There must have been a million thoughts buzzing around her head, and at one point, she wondered if she would go crazy sitting in that pitch black cupboard.

Angela forced herself to breathe slowly, now tasting blood in her mouth from her arm. But she was too terrified to give a shit.

_It has to be Tim. It _has_ to be._

"_Angela_!"

Her shards of hope shattered. It wasn't Tim, a police officer, Curly, Tommy, or anyone who could help her right now.

It was her husband.

"Are you home?" he called out, storming from the kitchen to the hallway.

Suddenly, something glass broke on the floor around her, and it was out of sheer luck that she didn't cry out in surprise.

"_Angela_!"

She felt herself shiver.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you, you selfish..." He paused his sentance and threw another glass object onto the kitchen tile.

Angela wished more than anything she could have been hiding somewhere else. The cupboard was a horrible idea - Not only was it tight of a space, or the fact that there was a spider web in her face, or that her head kept hiting the pipes from the sink, but she couldn't _see_ anything. Knowing that she couldn't cntrol this situation, and that she couldn't even be aware of where he was, was enough to make her want to burst out of the cupboard.

"I'm gonna take you by the hair, smash you again a fuckin' wall, and-"

While his words scared her, she knew in her heart that he never really would _kill _her. Somewhere in that cold-blooded heart, he loved her. He had to. Why else would he be nineteen years old and married to her?

Well...she guessed Tim had to convince him a little bit...

But how could he have found out she wasn't actually pregnant? Who could have told him? She knew she had to tell him sooner or later, but this was why she wanted to tell him herself.

"How could you _do_ this to me?" he was screaming, more than likely throwing framed pictures off the wall. "I threw my fucking life away for you, and you ain't done shit for me!"

Angela lifted her head from her arm and listened carefully.

He was crying!

Oh _god_, she felt so bad...

They may have had their ups and downs, but Jesus, when she heard him cry, it made her want to jump up and hug him.

"I hate you," he said in a low voice. "I hate you so much. I..."

The ringing of the house phone made her nearly jump in surprise. She heard it ring a few times, and then he must have tossed the phone against a wall.

She just wished she never was in this mess. She had gone four months with thinking she had a human being growing inside her stomach, and just like that, she didn't all along. Now she was married at seventeen years of age. Now, she had to explain to her husband that she wasn't pregnant, and he could either leave her or work things out.

When she got her period over a month before, she wondered if it would just be easier to seduce him so that she _would_ get pregnant.

Fuck.

She didn't know anymore.

"I thought you loved me. I thought..."

Angela closed her eyes.

"I thought you would _never _do this. I threw my fucking life way for your whoring ass, and you go an' fuck a _hippie_ behind my back?"

She nearly gasped.

He didn't know she wasn't pregnant...

He knew she was sleeping with Tommy!

Warm tears were now dropping down her cheeks as she realized he probably was going to kill her.

XxX

In the summer of 1967 was the hottest summer Angela ever lived through. Sitting on her roof was almost unbareable - but it was a nice way to get a tan.

She had finished putting on baby oil to her legs when the truck pulled into the driveway; well, after driving through the yard, anyway.

A welcoming smile embraced her. He was home. Finally, he was _home_!

Angela climbed through her bedroom window and made her way to the front door. She was so excited, she could hardly think. Her brother had been away for nearly a year, but it seemed so much longer than that. Somehow, she was so lost without Tim.

Her other brother, Curly, was already on the front porch. He was wearing his classic poker face, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes.

Tim had a cigarette hanging from his lips when he walked up the front steps. Angela couldn't even control herself and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, God, Tim!" she cried, almost feeling an urge to cry. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey, Angel," he replied calmly. His voice was the only one that made her feel safe.

Curly offered Tim a smile as Angela jumped down. "How was it?"

"Same as always."

"Yeah," Curly said, "but you ain't never been in jail _that_ long."

Tim simply shrugged and flicked the ashes from his cigarette onto the entrance floor.

The Shepard house wasn't the best looking house - it could have used some renovating, and there was no doubt in Angela's mind that it was never going to get it. The blinds had all been ripped off the windows, the fabric on the couch was shredded to bits by the cats, and half off the cupboard doors were torn off. That was one of the many reasons Angela was glad the old man hadn't been heard of since March.

"Do we got anything to eat?" Tim asked, dropping himself onto the couch and tossing his feet up on the coffee table.

Curly went to check the icebox while Angela fixed the pile of books under the coffee table that kept it steady.

"We got a bit of liver left," Curly answered, tapping his fingers on the counter. "We don't got much, I'll tell ya that."

"Shit." He put his cigarette out in the ashtray and let out a long sigh. "So what's goin' on, how's Ma doing?"

Angela's smile began to fade. "She...well, she ain't doin' too good, Tim."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Do I look like a goddamn doctor? She's been in bed drinkin' wine since you left."

"Oh."

"And he left."

Tim sat up and turned around to face Curly. "What? Who left?"

"You know. Frank."

"Frank left?"

Angela nodded. "He left a few months ago, and we ain't seen him since."

"Is all his shit still here?"

Curly walked to the living room and tossed Tim a bag of chips. "Yeah, so I dunno if he'll come back. But Ma's been fucked 'cuz of that. Well...more fucked than usual."

"Has she been to the doctor?"

"Yeah." She straightened the book again and wished Tim would fix the table like he said he would a year before. "He gave her new pills to take, and I think they've been makin' her worse."

Without saying another word, Tim stood up and disappeared down the hallway. Angela closed her eyes - he had no idea how sick their mother had gotten. And she wasn't aching to be around when he would find out.

XxX

"I don't get it," Curly was saying. "Why would he just fuck off?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "You think I know? He's an idiot, that's why! He don't know what he's missing out on. He ain't gonna get a girl better than Linda."

"So, do you think I got a chance?"

She nearly snorted. "Sorry, Curly, but no."

"Aw, come on." He shot the number '4' ball into the left corner socket, just as he said he would. "I ain't the best guy around, but I sure as hell beat Donnie."

"I guess."

The pool hall wasn't Angela's favourite place to go, but she would rather be anywhere than home. While she was excited that Tim was back, there was a lot that changed in Tulsa since he was arrested, and she didn't feel like watching him fly off his rocker to adjust to the changes.

"Hey, look," Curly whispered, nodding his head at the door. "It's Cathy Samms."

Angela casually looked over and almost couldn't believe. Cathy Samms, once Tulsa's biggest tramp, was now wearing her hair straight, a skirt to her ankles, and a peace necklace to go over her clevage. It seemed like everyone these days were turning into flower children - it was disgusting.

She understood that the world was fucked, but that didn't mean she was gonna get high every day and act like a moron.

"Don't look at her," Angela ordered her brother. "Or else she'll come over here."

"You think I want that freak to talk to me?" he argued. "I fuckin' hate those dirty hippies. I don't get why..."

"Hey, Shepard!"

She almost cringed at the call of a female voice, almost certain it would be Cathy. But, as she turned around, she realized it was Lori Fisher.

_Fuck_. Even worse.

"I oughta deck you in the mouth," Lori snapped. "You think I don't hear shit? I heard what you did with Dave."

"What?"

"Yeah. I heard all of it. I know you blew him at Judy's party - I ain't stupid."

Curly glared at her. "You did _what_?"

"Both of ya's are fucking stupid," Angela replied. "I ain't done nothing with Dave. All's that happened was he tried to kiss me and I shoved him away."

"You're full of shit, Shepard."

As she glanced at Lori from her head to her feet, her blond, straight hair to her blood red high heels, she couldn't help but laugh. "All right, Fisher, do you mind if I finish this game of pool before I shove your face into the sidewalk?"

The blond sneered, but it was clear that there was fear in her eyes. "Cut the crap, Shepard. Just tell me what _really_ happened."

"Okay - I broke up with Bryon, Dave was sauced, and I walked home at eleven. Now please, Lori, you ain't never been in a fight before, so why don't ya fuck off?"

She shook her head. "You dirty tramp!"

"Fuck off, Lori!" Curly cried. "We ain't in no mood to hear your bullshit."

"You can't talk to me like that! You're a boy. Dave would have something to say about that."

That was when Angela noticed someone watching her from a booth across the room. He had brown hair that was hanging down to his forehead, and he was scraping his teeth with a beer cap. You would have to be blind to not notice him staring at her - maybe it was creepy, but she could feel herself blush.

"Look, you whore, everyone knows about how you're gonna end up." A wicked smile smeered on Lori's face. "You're gonna be a no-good-drunken-tramp." And with a shit-eating grin, she added, "Just like your mama."

The owner didn't bother to break up the fight. There were too many people crowding around, and it wasn't under Angela broke Lori Fisher's nose and blood was all over her blouse when the cops showed up. And as Curly was telling the police officer to go fuck himself, Angela glanced over to see that boy, sitting at the same booth, _still_ staring at her.

She didn't know he would be her husband in less than six months.

She didn't know how much her life could change in the matter of a year.

How was she _supposed_ to know?


	2. Chapter Two

"I love you..."

Tim shoved Angela off him and practically sneered. "Fuck off, Angel. What's been goin' on this past year? The first _night _I'm home, you're getting into fights like it ain't no body's business."

She threw her arms up in disgust and wandered into the living room. "It ain't my fault! That bitch had it comin' - she's been saying shit about me for years. Ask Curly! He was there, and he knows she's the-"

"It don't make no difference if Curly was there or not," he replied, lowering himself to the couch and pulling a cigarette from behind his ear. "What I wanna know is why the hell is you two going to pool halls, anyway? You don't even _look_ twenty-one."

The orange cat was rubbing against Angela's legs, so she couldn't help but pick it up and hug it. "Curly showed me a place a few weeks ago that don't ID you if you go in. The bartender don't let you drink, but you can play pool and hang out. It's pretty cool!"

Tim's eyes widdened. "Where? Did that stupid fuck take you to Buck's?"

She shrugged and stratched the cat's head. "I dunno."

"Okay, lemme get this straight ... Curly took you to a pool hall, you beat the living hell outta some girl, and the cops took you home. What do you think I should do? For fuck sakes, Angela, put down the damn cat and talk to me."

She dropped the fluff ball. "Well it ain't like no one else pays attention to 'em."

"Listen, you ain't going out this weekend."

"_What!_"

"Yeah. You're gonna take care'a Ma while I go outta town and make some money. And go get me all the hidden smokes in your room - that's right, I know 'bout the smoke stashes."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "That is _such_ bullshit!"

"Christ all mighty, I might as well wash your mouth out with soap while I'm at it."

"Tim! That ain't fair! What about Curly?"

"Well, I'm gonna talk to him about takin' you to the pool hall, that's for damn sure. But if you wanted to go out this weekend, that ain't my problem. Maybe you shouldn't of been pickin' fights at a bar in the first place."

Angela wished she wouldn't have, but out of anger, she kicked over the coffee table as hard as she could. It landed on the floor, and the books that had been used as a table leg were flying through the air. She gave the table another kick for good measure as her brother stood up in a hurry.

"Hey!" Tim shouted, pulling her by her arm to calm her down. "Cool it! You ain't gonna go very far and get a half-decent husband if you keep tearin' around like this. Not very lady-like."

"I don't care!" she cried, ripping her arm out of his grip. "Why do I have to stay home all weekend? I wasn't even arrested! When Curly goes to jail, you don't even give a damn!"

"That's different."

She kicked the couch, but all it did was slide it over. "How in the _world_ is that different, Tim? Oh, I know, because when Curly gets arrested, it's from doin' all your dirty work for you and your gang. _That's_ why!"

"I am gonna tell you one time, Angel..."

"All you care about is that fucking gang! You don't give a shit if-"

"Watch your mouth!" he snapped again. "You think I don't care about nothing? How about all's I do is bring in money, 'cuz no one else ain't gonna do it. I take you to school, I bring food home, I do _everything_ for you! All you care about it looking tough and getting yourself shit on. All's you have to do is go to school, and you can't even do _that_ half the time!"

At this time, she knew she couldn't say any more. When fighting with Tim, you couldn't win, no matter who you were. Tim knew everything.

The only thing she could do is force tears to come to her eyes and say, "Maybe I don't _want_ you to leave town the first week you're home."

And with that, she stormed off to her room in victory. The only way to really win a fight against Tim is by making him feel guilty.

XxX

Linda Haynes held the lipstick with her mouth while she dug through her make-up bag. Angela knew it was in there somewhere; it was only a week ago when she lent the blond her liquid eye-liner for "her big date," which just turned out to be the night Donnie decided to break up with Linda.

Linda was certainly not the brightest light bulb around. Anyone could out-smart her with ease, but she had some good qualities. For one thing, she was gorgeous, with her tanned skin and her straight blond hair. She always reminded Angela of a Barbie doll, just perfectly figured, tall, and beautifully shaped eyebrows.

Yeah, she was pretty, but _God_ she could be an idiot sometimes.

"I think it's at Donnie's," she said, shaking her head into the mirror. "I must'a left it there."

"Great," Angela spat. "_Now_ how am I gonna get it back? Donnie hates me!"

"He does not hate you."

"He sure as hell does," she argued, staring at the pimple on her chin that make up couldn't hide. "Bryon gave me a bad name with those boys."

"Speaking of Bryon, guess what I heard."

Angela could have snorted. "What?"

"He's saying _he _broke up with _you_."

She froze. "No."

Linda nodded through the mirror. "Anyway, I have to get to class, as entertaining as this bathroom is."

Angela grabbed the blond by her shoulders. "You ain't going anywhere. Who told you that? What else is he sayin' about me?"

She shrugged. "He just said he got bored of you and broke up with you. I can't remember who I heard it from."

"Ugh!" she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I _hate_ Bryon! He's so obnoxious and full of shit."

"I really gotta go, though, Angel." Linda zipped up her bag and finished tying her hair up with her ribbon. "I'll see you in history class."

She scampered off, but Angela had no reason to leave. She was too busy going crazy thinking about Bryon.

Bryon Douglas, only the most irritating, self-involved asshole in the world, was her ex-boyfriend. They dated for roughly three months, but by the end of it, she couldn't stand him. Sure at first it was fun to have a boy so desperately in love with her, but having your boyfriend calling every hour to "hear your voice" and having him come over unexpectedly "just to see you because he missed you" was fucking annoying after a while. It was towards the end of their relationship that she decided to end it.

And that led to Curtis. But that was a different story.

She didn't know how she would get him back, but she was going to. He caused too much shit in her life for her to never get him back.

XxX

"Hey, Angela!"

She almost groaned. So, instead, she pretended as if she didn't hear Adam Miller and continued walking to the lunch table.

"Aw, come on, Angela!"

Fuck. Now she _had_ to talk to him.

She turned around and acted surprised. "Oh, hi, Adam."

"Hey." He smiled. "You look real pretty today."

"Thanks." She put her books down onto the table and sighed. "What do you want? I already told you I ain't going to the dance with you."

"I know."

She nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"I heard you like that Curtis kid. You-"

"Yes, I'm interested in Ponyboy. What's it to ya?"

Adam shrugged and rubbed his red hair off his forehead. "Well, I dunno. He don't seem like your type. And I know his older brother, and his brother-"

"Okay, Adam, I will let you know how it goes," she snapped. "But you _know_ you and I will never happen, so why don't you back off my personal life, and let me date who I wanna date. Does that seem fair to you?"

He seemed shocked. She had never said it that straight forward, but come on - who couldn't take a hint?

Without a reply, he stood up and awkwardly left the lunch room. Angela didn't care too much. Adam was nice to have around if she needed a favor, but sometimes he was _so_ annoying. And he actually thought she would let him take her to the dance?

She cringed.

Curtis was going to ask her to the dance. There was no question about it. And if he didn't do it, Bryon would definitely be asking her to go. Either way, she had a date better than Adam.

She had no worries about the dance for now, but she shouldn't have even gone in the first place.

XxX

Friday night came sooner than expected.

There was a party at Micheal Williams' house, and Angela knew she wasn't supposed to, but she was planning on going regardless of what Tim said. It wasn't like he was her father - he couldn't tell her what to do, and frankly, he should have known better.

It was a miracle that Curly hadn't been home all day. She decided that Tim probably took the idiot with him.

It was around eight o'clock when she was done her hair and make up. She thought about ironing it, but fuck, it would have taken too long; she had enough hair as it was.

As she made her way down the hallway, she peaked into her mother's room, only to see she was passed out on her bed with an empty bottle of whiskey on the carpet. Figures - she was probably getting sick of wine.

Angela tip-toed her way to the door and, for a second, she wondered if she should just stay home like she promised Tim she would.

And then, as Linda pulled into the driveway, her mind changed. Who would want to miss out on one of the biggest parties of the month?

"I wasn't gonna tell you this," Linda began as Angela jumped into the passenger's side, "but Curtis is gonna be at Micheal's. And lemme tell you, if it don't happen tonight it'll probably never happen."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I ain't gonna sleep with him, all right? I might kiss him if it gets down to it."

The blond giggled. "And Donnie's gonna be there."

She ignored Linda and started day-dreaming about Curtis. He was _so_ cute ...

They pulled onto the street and, at eight-thirty, there was all ready cars filled in the driveway and music playing so loud, Angela could hear it from Linda's car.

She didn't know the party turned out to be a total waste. The night was spent by trying to catch Ponyboy's attention, and he ignored her the _entire_ time. At one point, she came over to the couch he was sitting on and introduced herself. He said,

"Oh, I know you. You're one of the Shepards."

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Glad you remember me."

He dismissed her and stared out into the crowd.

"So what're you doin' these days?"

He shrugged. "School. Work."

Angela knew she was going to have to be blunt. She pretended to spill her drink on the floor, leaned down to wipe it with a tissue, and made sure that Curtis could see down her blouse. It wasn't a revealing blouse by any means, but any boy couldn't resist obvious cleavage that was right in front of their face.

She was wrong when he didn't even notice.

Later when Angela was trying to find Linda, only the worst possible thing happened: she ran right into Bryon, who had one of his classic sneers on his face. It pissed her off so much, she tossed her drink into his face.

After that, everyone there was pretending as if Angela was the most terrifying person to walk the Earth.

And then, the second worst possible thing happened...

Curly showed up.

"You dumb bitch!" he shouted at her when he saw her.

She almost yelled back, but he shoved her onto the hallway wall.

"What is your problem?" she snapped, shoving him back.

"You weren't supposed to leave the house, Angel! Why the _fuck_ did you leave!"

"Oh, whatever."

Curly shoved her again, and this time, she was starting to get real mad.

"Curly, you stupid fuck! It's _your_ fault I'm in trouble, and-"

"Angela, you stupid, conceited, self-centered moron, Ma's in the fucking hospital!"


	3. Chapter Three

"Please, Curly, I am begging you!"

He just stood there, his arms crossed and a sneer on his face, as he replied, "Angela, I'm gonna tell Tim."

"Why? Why does Tim have to know?"

"Because you told him you would do something, and you completely blew him off so you could go to a party. So, because of your stupidity, Ma's gonna fucking die."

Another explosion of tears overpowered Angela as she leaned onto Curly's chest. "I know, I'm such an idiot! I don't know what to do … I can't believe I let this happen. This is all my fault."

Her brother awkwardly slid an arm around her. "Hey, now, it ain't all your fault. I should'a been home too, I guess."

"But it is my fault! I'm such a bitch to Tim all the time. I don't mean to be, it just comes out! I wish he was here …"

"Me too, Angel. Listen, though, you gotta calm down. Here." He placed a cigarette in her mouth. "Just chill. Okay?"

She nodded and rubbed the tears off her face. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

"I dunno."

Curly lit the cigarette for his sister, and then he followed a nurse to show him where the bathroom was. Angela sat in the waiting room, feeling shivers run down her back. She hated hospitals. She hated them. There were only a few times she had ever stepped foot into the building - when she was born, when Curly broke his arm, and when Tim's old friend was caught in a fire or something.

She smirked. Dallas … Winston?

"Ms. Shepard?"

Angela snapped out of her thoughts and shot up. "Yeah?"

The man in front of her smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Doctor Martin. I could tell you're Leah's daughter - you're the spitting image of her."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and decided to not acknowledge his hand in front of her.

He cleared his throat and looked at his clipboard. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, Ms. Shepard. Your mother is not doing very well. You need to be sure to answer these truthfully, okay, sunshine?"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay …" He glimpsed over the clipboard again. "How often does your mother consume alcohol?"

"Consume alcohol?" She felt like laughing. "Ya mean how much does she get drunk? I don't know, not every day. She ain't that lucky."

The doctor raised his eyebrows and wrote something down. "Does she have a history of violence?"

"No, sir. She just lays in bed all the time."

"All the time?"

Angela nodded.

"Mmhmm. How often does your mother eat?"

"Tim usually cooks her lunch and supper. I try, but I'm an awfully lousy cook."

He let out a low sigh and dropped his pen into his breast pocket. "Thank you, Ms. Shepard, you've been very helpful."

"Well, what's gonna happen?" Curly suddenly snapped, quickly making his way from the hallway to the waiting room.

"And you are?"

"Curly! Leah Shepard's son. Where is she? Can we see her?"

"Unfortunately, she is not in proper condition. We need to run some tests to see if she is able to go back home or not. And, Curly, is your father anywhere around?"

"I don't know."

"No," Angela answered, "He ain't."

Doctor Martin shook his head and made his way back to his office. That was when Curly smacked Angela upside the head.

"Hey!"

"You listen to me, Angela, and you listen good. Doctors don't do nothin' but shit for people like us. If hospital people ever ask you a question, you don't gotta answer 'em."

"He asked me a few things. He don't seem too hurtful."

Her brother slapped his forehead. "Oh no. What did you tell him?"

"He wanted to know how often Ma drinks and how much she eats."

"You stupid bimbo …"

"Excuse me?"

"Don'tcha see!" Curly shouted, rubbing his eyes. "They're gonna take Ma away. They're gonna say she's a bad mother and take us to orphan houses or some shit."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You just wait."

XxX

Of course, the only thing on Linda's mind that Monday was finding out why Angela's mother was in the hospital. Angela simply laughed it off and explained it was stupid, her mother just wanted to get her knees checked up on.

Maybe the Shepards were the most stable people around, but no one had to know that.

The only thing the doctor did was give her more pills. He didn't send her away like Curly said, but he wouldn't even tell them what happened to their mother. Instead, he shooed them away and insisted she would feel better in the morning.

The only good that came from the situation was that Curly decided to keep his mouth shut and didn't say a word to Tim.

Linda plopped down onto the booth seat and opened the menu. "I cannot wait till I'm twenty-one. This town is so boring."

"What would be so great about bein' old?"

"Angel! Twenty-one is not old. We'll be legally able to drink, and we'll be in college."

The dark-haired girl snorted. "Yeah. Suit yourself."

"You ain't gonna go to college?"

"Hell no."

"Can I get ya girls anything yet?"

If there was a woman's voice Angela knew, it was that one. She turned around to face the waitress, and - of course - it was Sylvia Stewart.

Sylvia was … well, she was one of a kind. She had dated Tim for nearly four years before breaking his heart by leaving him for his best friend Dallas. Sure, she was nice to look at; she had long, gorgeous blond locks, and she was almost as tall as Tim. She could have been a model, although Syl would never believe it. Instead, she dropped out of school when Dallas died and apparently became a waitress.

She wasn't satan, but she ruined Tim. That made her just as bad.

"Oh, hey, Sylvia," Angela greeted friendly, feeling a devilish grin on her face. "I didn't know you had any clothes that covered your legs."

Sylvia sneered. "Very funny, Angel. Chocolate milkshake?"

"Please."

"I'll have the same," Linda added, passing the menu to the blond beauty.

She gave one last sassy look to Angela before going behind the counter.

"I can't believe the dance is this Friday!"

"Oh, shit." Angela sighed. "I completely forgot about it. Who's takin' you?"

"Donnie. He asked me at Mike's party. He said he never realized how much he missed me until he saw me on Friday. Isn't that romantic?"

"That ain't romance. That just means he enjoyed the time you spent in Mike's bedroom."

Linda shrugged. "Whatever gets me a date for the dance. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who's takin' you?"

"Who do ya think? Curtis is gonna take me. I give it till Thursday, and by then, I guarantee he'll ask me. Just wait."

XxX

He didn't ask her.

And her back up plan didn't go as expected either.

Angela Shepard went to the dance with Adam Miller. Boy, was that ever a mistake.

First of all, Bryon had a date. And not just any date, but a girl with long, straight, dark hair, and a smile that knocked out every guy on the dance floor. Angela wasn't too worried about whatever-her-name-was - Bryon could never keep one girl for more than two weeks.

Secondly, Curtis didn't even look at her. He must have had his head in the gutter, because she tried to talk to the moron all night.

And then …

Things got out of hand.

She heard the cops were there just as she noticed Adam was missing. Not being one to keep away from other people's business, she stormed outside to see what was causing the co-motion. Sure enough, there was Adam, sitting on the curb in the parking lot with handcuffs on. A short distance away was Mark, Bryon's best friend, was laying on the ground with blood everywhere. Bryon and Curtis were standing over him.

"You dumb fuck!" she snapped at Adam. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Angela."

"What the hell happened?"

He shrugged. "I was just trying to get Curtis to stop ignoring you. And then he -"

"Cut the horse shit, Miller. My one time I let you take me out, you manage to fuck it up. I ain't never had a date this lousy."

That was when Bryon gave Angela one of the dirtiest looks she had ever seen him wear.

She knew that, somehow, he would blame all of this on her. And, even worse, her future husband just happened to be at the police station when she was forced to go in for questioning.


End file.
